Breaking trust leads to new friendships
by SakurArashi
Summary: Duo comes home one night to discover a horrible truth that were being hidden from him by his friends. Duo runs off and kinds hits it off with someone he least expected to find compassion with. 1x2will not hold 6x2main pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my new story, "Broken trust leads to new friends". Please tell me what you think!

There was a time when Duo trusted everyone close to him. That felt like lightyears away from now, even though it was only earlier the same day that he discovered the horrendous truth.

#FLASHBACK#

After a hard day at work all Duo wanted to do was to crawl home and go to sleep. Une had let him off earlier today, so Duo was prepared for a small, loving welcome from his lover and best friend, Heero who had the day off. Coming home felt very nice, and Duo was just about to call out to his boyfriend when he heard it. A moan. A very male-sounding moan. At first Duo thought that Heero might have had an accident, but it soon became clear that it was not painful moans.

Creeping down the short bare corridor, Heero never wanted to decorate the place, Duo was treated to more moans, all sounding like they came from different persons. Duo reached the door and wad slmost afraid to look inside, but took a deap breath and squared his shoulders before peeking inside the partly closed door. What he saw stunned him. He couldn't do more than blink in astonishment. What Duo was seeing was his lover and the three closest friends, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei, in different positions, naked and having sex with eachother. Heero, who never let Duo top, lay naked and submissive while Quatre thrusted wildly inside him. Wufei had his cock buried to the hilt in Heero's mouth while Trowa slowly fucked him from behind.

Duo could only watch from the doorway, shocked and hurt by the going ons in the bedroom. It wasn't until Quatre came, shouting out loudly and triggering a domino effect on the others, that Duo was able to back away from the doorway. He slowly turned and walked away from the scene. Duo was so shocked that he completely forgot about the coat hanger in the hallway, and want straight into it. Luck was against him as he fell to the floor with the coat hanger falling with him. He could hear sounds from the bedroom now, coming his way. Someone must have heard me, he thought dammit Duo, we were all Gundam pilots, of _course_ they heard me! The violet-eyed pilot climbed to his feet and rushed out the frontdoor. He could hear Heero calling after him, demanding that he stopped, but he ignored it and ran faster out in the evening.

# END FLASHBACK#

Which brought him to his current position, sitting at a small, almost unknown café and sipping hot, black coffee. He didn't know how lonfg hes at there, but suddenly he noticed a familiar white-blond head coming inside the café, together with the lean, muscular body the head was attached to. Zechs didn't notice him right away, and went to the counter to order. The salesclerk seemed a bit annoyed and Duo thought it might be nearing closing time. When Zechs had placed his order he turned slowly and looked around the small café. Spotting Duo, he made his way over and plopped himself down into the chair opposite the braided youth.

"Good evening, Mr Maxwell." He said evenly.

"…Merquise." Duo wasn't in his usual good mood and not feeling like playing host, and he knew it, but still couldn't help himself from feeling a little guilty. It wasn't Zechs fault that he was feeling down.

Zechs frowned. "Are you well, Mr Maxwell?" He looked faintly worried, Duo thought. It must be since he never saw this side of me before, just with the jester's mask firmly in place.

"Yes, quite, and it's Duo, please." He was talking quietly and a normal person would probably had to lean closer to hear what he was saying, but for another Gundam pilot it was easy enough to hear him.

"Only if you would call me Zechs in return." The older man was smiling slighty and Duo found himself unable to not return it with a small, sad smile of his own.

"Okay, Zechs it is." Just then, Zechs order came. Black, hot coffee. "Hey," Duo said "you're having the same as me!"

"Look at that, I am." Zechs smile broadened a tiny fraction. "It feels like a good day for black coffee, don't you think?"

Duo's expression darkened. "Right now, it feels like everyday is a good day for black coffee." He said slowly.

"How come?" Zechs was frowning a little. "Something must be very wrong for you to feel like that."

"You could say that again, but don't worry about it. I shouldn't dump my problems on you."

"Hey, I'm here and I asked, didn't I?" Zechs smiled a little again, and Duo just had to smile back, even if it was a sad smile.

"Thank you, Zechs." The young Gundam pilot took a deep breath and just heaved out what he had seen earlier, somehow refraining from mentioning any names. "And now I don't know what to do. I am not going back to the apartment I share… shared with my lov… ex-lover, and I can't go to anyone of my friends, seeing as how all of them was in on it. I feel kinda cheated on and hurt."

Zechs was frowning very much now and his light blue eyes had a hard glint in them. "I think you should leave and then go to your friend's houses and tell them exactly how you feel about them breaking your trust!" His expression turned murderous. "I feel like going over to them and telling them myself how I feel about it, and it dosen't really involve me in the first place."

Suddenly Duo realized something. Zechs was involved in it, but he didn't know it. "Umm, Zechs… you kinda are involved." Zechs looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Please don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you now. One of the guys who was involved with my ex-boyfriend… was your own boyfriend, Wufei Chang."

Tbc…

So? What do you think? I will continue of course, if that's what you want. Hell, I want to continue, to see where this story leade me. Please review, even if you want to yell at me and tell me how stinking bad this story is. See ya'll next time! Ame


	2. Chapter 2

Part two! Hope you like it! R&R!

'

Zechs mouth fell open and no sound came from the man. Duo risked a glance, winched and looked back at his very interesting hands.

"…Duo, are you sure? Not that I don't belive you, but it seems a tad unreal." Zechs couldn't belive it. His gentle lover who always preached on about 'justice', was cheating on him? No way, it couldn't be true!

"I know how you feel, Zechs. It wasn't very fun to find out firsthand, I can tell you that much." Duo's voice sounded very small and upset for his 19 years. Zechs didn't blame him. It wasn't everyday you found your boyfriend cheating with your three best friends in the world. It had to be quite the shock.

"But are you sure it was him! Could it have been someone else who looked almost the same!" Zechs seemed reluctant to accept the truth. Duo looked up again and his eyes hardened a little at what he saw in Zechs light blue eyes.

"Zechs, have you ever heard my motto? The one that I often used during the war?"

"The 'I run and I hide, but I never lie'? Yes, I have. Why?"

"I still follow that very simple rule, Zechs. I never lie. I ran away today from 'home' because I was shocked and didn't want the otherrs to know that I had seen them in the act. Also I didn't want to confront them right then, so I did the only thing I could think of. I ran away. And here I am, telling you that your boyfriend was with my so-called friends, and you have the gall to question me?" Duo's voice rose steadily as his anger mounted. At the end of his rant, he was shouting.

Zechs looked stunned and considered what he and Duo had just said. He winched as he realized how what he said must have sounded to Duo.

"I didn't mean it like that, Duo…" He tried to apologize.

"I know, Zechs. I'm sorry I screamed, it's been a very bad day for me." Duo felt like he should be apologizing to Zechs about shouting.

Zechs nodded. "I understand, Duo. Ah… Am I right when I'm assuming that you don't want to go back to your's and Heero's place tonight?"

"Oh yeah! I don't ever want to go there again! Ever!" Duo's eyes got that angry sparkle in it again.

'He's beautiful' Zechs thought. 'What am I thinking? Wufei will have my hide if he finds out. Then again, he hasen't told me a few things either.'

"Then maybe I can interest you in checking in at an Hotel tonight with me?" Zechs sounded faintluy hopeful. He didn't particularly want to go back home to his and Wufei's apartment either, and he didn't want to spend the night alone.

Duo's eyes softened and he looked Zechs in the eyes for the first time that evening. "It sounds wonderful Zechs, but aren't you going home to W- Wufei." It pained him to say that name. Wufei had always kept Duo out of trouble and was probably his closest friend. 'Well,' Duo thought 'That changed tonight! The guys know how I feel about betrayal and lies. They won't expect me back tonight anyway.'

"After what you have told me tonight Duo, I don't feel very interested in going home to him. I think that I'm going to something stupid that I might regret later." Like kicking Wufei someplace where it _really_ hurt!

"I feel the same way about Heero and the rest of them. I usually regret most hurtful things I do right after I've donet hem, but this time, it wasn't me who did anything wrong."

The guy who worked at the café had finally had enough. "I'm terribly sorry sirs," he didn't look the least bit sorry, "but we are way past closing time and you really have to leave now."

Duo looked at the watch and discovered it was almost midnight. "Oh geez, I'm sorry Zechs for keeping you out for so long."

"It's alright, Duo. Despite the news I got, I had a really nice evening talking to you." Zechs smiled and Duo thought he would melt.

'He's so handsome… whoa, back up Duo! You can't be falling for the guy! You hardly know him, and you just broke up, or going to break up with your current boyfriend who was cheating on him with Zechs boyfriend and two others. It's impossible!'

"I had a really nice time too. Nicer than Heero's idea of spending the night anyway. He usually tells me to quit bothering him and do something else. Now I know why." Duo blushed as he realized what he had donw.

"I'm sorry Zechs. I'm dumping my problems on you again. I don't mean for it to happen." The violet-eyed young man went out the door that Zechs held up for him.

"It's alright Duo. I don't mind, as long as you don't mind if I sometimes do the same thing to you tonight."

Duo grinned. "Nah, it's okay. ´An eye for an eye´ and all that, right?" He shivered suddenly as he felt the chill of the dark night and realized that he had forgotten his coat at ho- Heero's place as he ran out of there. He didn't want to keep thinking of it as his and Heer's home after all that had happened that day.

Zechs noticed his shivering. "Duo, are you freezing? Why don't you have a coat with you?" The tall blond shrugged out of his coat and wrapped it around Duo's shoulders. He didn't notice Duo's blush thanks to the dark night, which the braided youth was thankful for.

"Well, I guess I kinda forgot about it when I ran out of that place." Zechs didn't have to ask what ´that place´ was.

"I see." Was all he said. They continued the trek to the nearest suitible hotel in silence. When they got there they discovered that there only was one room free. Luckily it had two beds. As they got around to paying for the room (it was a pay-before-you-get-the-room kind of hotel) and Duo got out his wallet, he was firmly ignored while Zechs handed a creditcard to the man behind the counter.

"Hey, I can pay for myself, Zechs." His voice sounded faintly annoyed.

"I know Duo, but I want to treat you to this. You've had a horrible evening and I think you need to get a little spoiled, even if it's only for one night. Besides, I don't think a Preventers salary quite cut it to for you to pay for this hotel and still be able to feed yourself for the rest of the month."

Duo's cheeks flamed bright red before he could control himself. "…Yeah, you're right. Thank you Zechs."

"It's no trouble at all Duo. It's a hobby of mine actually, to treat people to things. I think it's fun and it gives me a kind of satisfaction. More talking tomorrow, you look ready to collapse." Zechs smiled to show that he wasn't upset by Duo looking tired (which Duo's mind translated to bored).

"Sorry Zechs," Duo said around a yawn. "I feel like I can fall asleep right here, standing. It's very hectic at work right now, and coming ´home´ wasn't really a pleasant experience."

Zechs led the way to the elevator, they were lucky that the hotel had an elevator, and further into their room.

"You can have the bathroom first, Duo. I can wait."

"Thanks Zechs. You're a lifesaver." Duo trudged into the bathroom and came out not five minutes later, undressed himself to his black boxers and slid into bed. "G'night Zechs."

"Good night Duo." The blonde man didn't go to the bathroom immediatly. Instead, hes at on his bed and looked at Duo, wondering how anyone could treat him as bad as Heero and his friends had.

He shook his head as he realized that he was becoming protective on the braided young man already. 'It shouldn't be possible, but I guess nothing is impossible.' He rose from the bed with a sigh and went to the bathroom to do his buisness. When he came out, Duo was already snoring softly under the covers in his bed. Zechs layed down and felt all the tensions of the day slip away as he fell slowly into sleep. 'I hope something good happens tomorrow.' Soon Duo's snoring was accompied by deeper snoring from the bed on the other side of the room.

What do you think? Tell me, even if you want to flame me or correct something. Especially if you want me to correct something or if you just want to give me some tips to improve or something. Ja ne! Ame


	3. Chapter 3

Well… hello! I'm so sorry for the long wait. Here's the third chapter.

Disclamer: see first chapter!

When Zechs woke up, he discovered that Duo was already up and alert. On the small table sat a bag with what Zechs presumed was breakfast. Zechs could see Duo's lips move and if he listened carefully, he could also hear Duo muttering to himself, though he couldn't make out any words.

"Good morning, Duo." He said while sitting up and stretching. Duo started and looked over.

"Oh, good morning, Zechs. Please don't do that to me again, you took away 10 years of my life." He was smiling merrely.

"Sorry. I'll try to not scare you once again. I take it from your smile that you feel better today." There was a faint question mark behind the sentence.

"Yeah, much better thank you, and you didn't scare me. Just startled me a little."Duo looked indignant at being called scared.

"Sure Duo, if you say do." Zechs smirked a little too satisfactory for Duo's taste, so he threw a pillow at the sleepy face. Zechs didn't try to duck, but instead fell with the pillow and pretended to fall back asleep.

"Zechs, I know you're awake." Sigh. "Come on, sit up like a good boy." Zechs didn't move a muscle. "Ok, have it your way, but I've come up with an idea for getting back at the guys and Wufei."

Zechs sat straight up in bed and looked wide-eyed (have an imagination people) at Duo.

"Really? Please, do tell."

"How about a little 'pay-back game'? I thought that maybe you could call Wufei and tell him that you want to break up with him and then let it slip that you and I have been seeing eachother for months because of… well, whatever you feel is appropriete. What do you think?" The violet eyed young man looked anxiously at the tall man across the room.

"Well... I think it's a very good idea. I didn't know you could come up with these kinds of plans. That would have really made you a fine asset during the war…" He saw Duo winch(is that the correct spelling? Drives me crazy…) "What? I saw that winch."

"It's just… nah, it's stupid. Forget about it."

"Tell me." A steel edge in that silky voice.

"During the war, I often had lots of crazy ideas. I usually talked them over with someone else and made them think that it was their idea from the beginning. It worked pretty well. Noone ever got it that those ideas came from me. They were great ideas too, it turned out. Many of them worked very well."

Zechs jaw fell. He was astounded by that. How could Duo not take credit for his own ideas? If they worked as well as he said then Duo must have had a really big hand in the finale of the war. Maybe even greater involvement than Heero.

"You… you… Damn you, I am speechless and it's all your fault!"

"That's Duo Maxwell for you, always makes other people lose their words." Duo grinned faintly. "But about this idea of mine. Should we get right on it or wait for the guys to resettle themselves?"

"I think it's better if we begin right away. Then it will be over faster and that will be a relief."

"Ok, whatever you think, big guy. Umm… should I wait outside or something while you call your loverboy?"

"I think it should be alright if you stay right where you are. I belive that it would also make it easier for me if you stayed here. That way I can stay mad at him, even if he uses the tecnique that he usually use to calm me down and turn things around so that I'm suddenly the bad guy."

"You too, huh? Heero used that to me too. Didn't find it to fun after a few times. Well, they are two of the best negotiators on this planet, what else can one expect from them?"

Duo looked faintly relived about getting that of his chest. Zechs felt the same way. It hadn't been very pleasent when Wufei had done something to make him mad, and then turned it around so that it made it sound like it was Zechs fault to begin with.

"Ok, wait here while I get my cellphone."

"This one?" Duo held a small, black foldable(is that a word?) cellphone in his hands.

Zechs narrowed his eyes at the braided man across him. "Yes, and what are you doing with it? Forget that, how did you find that? And where?"

Duo looked guiltily at the blond hunk. "Ever heard the expression 'once a thief, always a thief´? That kinda fits me. I have a little problem with not knowing what's in other people's bags and stuff. And if it's something I might finns useful it's very hard to not let the instinct to take it win. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Duo. Thank you for explaining it for me. It helps me understand. I'm not mad."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Zechs was the one to break the silence.

"Well, how about we get this over with?"

"Yes. I long for this to be over soon."

"You're not the only one." They smiled at eachother.

Zechs took his cellphone from Duo and punched in a number before holding it to his ear. Though his expression never changed Duo thought he saw apprehension in the light blue eyes. He took a deep breath and gently took Zechs free hand in both of his and squeesed gently. He saw Zechs look up in surprise and then smile gratefully at him. Suddenly, Zechs seemed to be listening to someone at the other side of the phoneline.

"Yes, hello Wufei."

"…"

"No, I was just calling to.."

"…"

"Wufei, I'm trying to tell you something…"

"…"

Zechs sighed. "Wufei, I'm breaking up with you!"

"WHAT! IF MAXWELL HAS SAID ANYTHING!"

"Oh, did Duo tell you already? About us seeing eachother for months behind his boyfriends back. He said that his current boyfriend weren't satisfying him properly.

"…"

"Well, anyway, that was everything I wanted to tell you. Goodbye Wufei."

Zechs closed his cellphone and looked at Duo. He smiled at the worried expression on the others face.

"How do you feel?"

"Couldn't be better Duo. I feel more free now then I did when the war ended."

Duo smiled and Zechs thought he saw a few sunshines coming from Duo. "Good!"

"So… what now?"

"Well, knowing Wufei, he'll tell Heero and the others before the day is over. Hopefully, they can't find us here or they will break down every obstacle in their way and then interogate us like the OZ soldiers did in the war."

Zechs thought for a while. Then he lit up like a lightbulb. He stood, walked over to Duo, kneeled and asked:

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner?"

I couldn't help the cliffhanger. It seemed like the perfect place to end the chapter.

See ya'll next time. I'll try to update soon. Ame


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth part of the story! Not sure how much is left until the ending, but I'm guessing about 2 chapters. Ok, so enjoy!

Duo was baffled. Noone had ever asked him out on a date before. He didn't know how to respond so he just sat on the bed and gaped like a fish while Zechs looked amused from his position on the floor. It took at least five minutes before Duo composed himself enough to answer.

"It would be my honor, dear sir, not yours." He said it with an impish smile that was reflected in his violet eyes.

"I will have to disagree, but I fear that this discussion would never end." The tall man rose from the floor and sat beside Duo. "So… why were you so surprised by my question?"

Duo blushed wildly. "Well, actually, it's like this; I've never been on a date before."

Zechs mouth dropped open in surprise. "Never? Not even with Heero?"

Duo shook his head demurely, "Especially not with him. Heero was never one to look for attention or wanting to please other people, though I guess that changed."

"Well then," said Zechs, "let's make this a date you won't forget in a long time." Zechs stood and streched his hand out to Duo.

Duo smiled happily and grabbed his hand. "Yes, let's."

At the same time, the four other former Gundam pilots had heard the whole story from Wufei while being comfortable in Heeros and Duos apartment.

"What should we do? Duo knows, and everyone knows that his mouth goes of at four miles an hour. If we babbles to Zechs, we're all dead men!" That was from Quatre. The blond was frantic. He couldn't afford to lose his company or his reputation as a sweet boy, which made him able to manipulate his way through life.

"That baka. It wasn't any of his buisness what we were doing." Heero was just being Heero about it. He was free to do whatever he pleased, and Duo was not allowed to ruin that for him. That Duo apparently had had an affair with the former Lightning Count however, was a whole other issue. 'How _dare_ he do that to me! Noone is more satisfying than the Perfect Soldier. Duo's wrong! He can not be allowed to continue this think with Merquise!'

"…" Trowa was having second thought. He had joined in that night because he was tired and didn't have the strenght left to resist the pull of the others hands and arms. At the time he had thought that Duo was ok with it. It was first afterwards that he realized how stupid it was for him to think that. Afterall, he wouldn't approve of a lover to have an affair with two other men while still having a relationship with him.

"I think it's time for us to serve justice to the longhaired fools." Wufei didn't think he had done anything wrong. He had no reason to feel guilty, he lived his life to the fullest and if Mawell and Merquise couldn't respct that, he would make them.

It went unsaid between the four young men that it was time to find the missing two.

Since Duo and Zechs didn't have any other articles of clothing at the hotel, they went in what they were wearing, namely a Preventers uniform and baseball hat on Duo and dark slacks with a lightblue t-shirt and a cream-brown jacket on Zechs.

Since Zechs was related to the Vice Minister, he could get them in anywhere and before Duo had time to open his mouth, they were seated in one of the most respectable (and might I add expensive) restaurants in town. Duo didn't know what to order from the menu, 'cause he was a simple guy and he had never heard of these kinds of dishes, plus he didn't want to seem or feel like a leech but the prices at this restaurant was ridiculously high for someone with his income.

Duo was in luck. He was just through eyeing the menu, and the prices, when the waiter came to take their orders. Zechs himself barely eyed the cover before he was ordering for both himself and his companion. When he looked back at the braided young man across the table, he saw Duo smiling gratefully at him.

"What?" Zechs was perplexed.

"I have never been to a restaurant like this before. It's all high class and expensive. I'm just a street rat from L2. For dinner it was either stuff from a dumster or grilled rat. It didn't taste too good, but we survived."

"Well, now you're here Duo, so you must have a guerdian angel or something that made sure you got here." Zechs was very gentle to Duo, and it surprised him. Heero had never known first thing about being gentle or not hitting someone to make them stop nagging you.

"Just so you know, Zechs, I appreciate everything you've been doing for me. You're going to make someone a really happy person someday." He couldn't belive it, but there was actually a small tear at the corner of his big eyes as he said that. He quickly composed himself.

"Who says that that person isn't the one sitting opposite me right at this moment?" Zechs did feel something for the young man across the table, but he didn't know what exactly, only that it was a very warm and strong feeling that didn't disappear even after hearing about Duo eating garbage and rats to survive.

Duo looked at him surprised, but before he had time to answer he saw something behind Zechs that made him pale quickly. Zechs turned around as much as he could in his chair. What he saw didn't make a big impression on him. There, right inside the reataurant stood the four Gundam pilots that Duo once called friends. Three of them looked very angry while the fourth looked sad and guilty. When Zechs looked back at Duo he saw him looking at the guilty-looking one with a confused expression. Zechs called for the waiter and asken him to place their dinners in separate doggy-bags and that they would pick them up later.

The couple stood from their chairs and went slowly towards the others while Zechs put his hand around Duo's shoulders. In an unspoken request they all went outside and into a dark alley.

Heero glared at them. "Duo, what the hell do you think you're doing? How can you have an affair with him while you belong to me!"

"I'm _sooo_ sorry, Heero, but shouldn't it be me who ask you that? What the hell did you think you were doing with three of our friends? I thought you loved me, or at least respected me, but I guess I was wrong." He turned to the other three. "And you. All of you! I thought I knew you, but apparently I'm not the only one with a good mask on my face. I would actually say that I have the best mask. Not one of noticed any different moods in me other then happiness while we were fighting in the war, did you? That's because I'm not stupid enough to show any emotions to people who I feel can hurt me like you did. As the saying goes; With friends like you, who needs enemies?"

Trowa couldn't stand it anymore. He ignored the inridiculous and disbeliving looks his companions sent him and went over to Duo and Zechs. Closer up he could see Zechs hand tighten around Duo's shoulders. "Duo, I know what I did and how it must feel for you. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I never meant for it to happen. I know that this won't make you feel better, but it was the first and last time I joined those three in bed. If you could accept me, I would want to stay as a friend. I don't really like those three anymore, not after what they did to you. One doesn't treat friends and lovers that way. By the way Heero explained things to me, he made it sound like you knew about all of this and approved. I'm so very sorry Duo." By the end, Trowa's voice had sunk till it was only a whisper.

Duo was nearly in tears by that time. It felt so good to know that at least one of his former friends wanted to stay friends with him. At the same time, he was very suspicious of Trowa and his intentions. He found that he didn't trust his word as easily as he would in the past.

"I can promise you Trowa, that it will take time for me to trust you again, but I would really like it if you made an effort with me, so that I can get a friend back."

"I would do anything to get back your friendship Duo. During the war it was sometimes all that made me continue fighting. We all have our masks Duo, but I think I could sometimes see your eyes reflecting other emotions than happiness. I'm just sorry I didn't do anything to help you like helped me." The normally quiet Trowa bowed his and looked sadly to the ground. Suddenly Duos hands became visible and they neared his face slowly. Duo brought his head up to look into the stunningly green eyes before him. He stared for some time before finding what he was looking for and smiled brightly. He pulled a startled Trowa into a hasty embrace which was returned after the first hesitation. When they let eachother go there were tears in both their eyes.

At the side the tall blonde smiled broadly and extended his hand to the brownhaired yound man. Trowa shook it firmly and was surprised to be pulled into another hug, but he put his arms around the big man and patted him on the back a few times.

The other three on the other hand looked a little less frightening thanks to the unexpected loss in numbers. Trowa had always been one of them that made their enemies want to run away in tears. They stood glowering. Quatre looked accussingly up at Trowa with tears and betrayal shining in his eyes.

"How could you Trowa? After all that Duo's done to this team of friends you still choose his side? Why?"

"Because, Quatre, Duo hasn't done anything to us, except trying to keep us all together. Who was it that first contacted you all after the war? I know that it was Duo that called me unexpectantly one day and told me he was gathering the rest of us in a small reunion and the celeberation we never had. That made me happy, Quatre, to know that somebody still cared about me enough to invite me to take part of it. I think that Duo made a mistake though in letting the three of you spend so much time with eachother with nothing to fill the void. It was us who betrayed him, Quatre, and bigtime too."

"I love you Trowa! You know that! Otherwise I wouldn't have tried my best to make you join in on this wonderful experience. You liked it, I know you did! You came several times."

Trowa looked at the blond politictian with barely concealed hatred. "If you loved me, you would have known how much I loathe group sex, Quatre. You should have remembered all the times before that night that I refused to join you. I did it for a reason Quatre! I don't like having sex with people that I consider family. I have always seen everyone of you like a brother! But not anymore. No, you ruined that friendship the night you began your trysts. I have nothing further to say to any of you."

By this time, Quatre looked like he wanted to get down to his knees and beg for forgiveness and at the same time strangle the green eyed youth. Trowa didn't spare a glance for him, instead he stared at the two asain pilots. They looked like they had always done, lean and mean.

"Duo, how could you? I thought you loved me, and you told me that people who love eachother don't cheat and lie to them. That's exactly what you did, Duo."

Duo looked him straight in the eye. "And you Heero? What about you? You could at least respected me enough to let me know that you didn't want me there and that you had other people you wanted and who wanted you. I would not have liked it, but I woiuld've left you alone and not bothered you anymore."

"…" Heero couldn't express that he had secretly wanted Duo to join in the fun with him and the other pilots. He loved Duo, regardless of what he had done to him, and now he felt that his last chance to make it well between them had slipped out of his hands.

It was Zechs turn now. He turned towards the short Chinese young man. "Wufei, you might not have noticed, but I was always perfectly aware about how you twisted things you had done around so that it became my fault, and I'm sick and tired of it. I have realized, in the short time that I spent with Duo, that one dosen't treat their loved ones that way. That's why I broke up with you. Oh, and it might be time to tell you now; Duo and I never had an affair, we just wanted to make you see how you made us feel when we discovered your secret."

The four youths were shocked, could it really have been so? Had they lost all their touch to sense lies? What had happened to them, not being able to muster up the suspicious-ness that had always accompied them in the war?

Shamed, Quatre, Wufei and lastly Heero, let the alley and went back the same way they came from. Duo and Zechs relaxed.

"Finally! I thought we would have to stay here all night." Duo streched his tense muscles and let out a big yawn.

"It was fortunate that they left, I felt like punching them in the eye for the whole time." Zechs smiled down at the small pilot at his side.

"Duo, I can't thank you enough for giving me a second chance." Trowa looked both sad and hopeful at the same time.

"It's alright Tro-man. Well… maybe not alright, but we're working on it, aren't we?" He smiled a loopsided smile at the taller one. His eyes still held mistrust, but it was clear to both Trowa and Zechs that he was doing his best to make an effort. Trowa did something that surprised and and brought joy to Duo; he smiled a wide grin just for the braided young man in front of him.

So… finally the confrontation is over. It was very hard to write it and I don't really know if it went well, but I tried my best. Hope you like some part of it! See ya!

Ame


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm very sorry about not updating for such a long time. I don't really have an excuse other then lazyness. Here's chapter five!

After Zechs and Duo had collected their dinner from the restaurant, they returned to the hotel with their green-eyed companion. Trowa didn't feel like going hom to his apartment where the three remaining Gundam pilots could easily find him. And so it became, in their hotel room, after Zechs and Duo shared his dinner with Trowa, that new sleeping arrengements were discussed.

"Duo, I can sleep on the floor, it's no big deal, I've done it before, remember? In the war?" Trowa would be more than happy to sleep on the floor, it would remind him of how close he was to destroying his and Duo's friendship.

"But Tro, I don't feel comfortable knowing that you sleep on the floor while I have a large, or not so large, bed all to myself." Duo knew exactly how it felt to sleep on the floor, it wasn't pleasant in the least, but if it was neccesary there was nothing to do. "I'll sleep on the floor, I'm more than used to it."

Zechs just looked amused and shaked his head at the other two. "Duo, Trowa, I think the perfect arrangement would be for two of us to share a bed. That way, noone has to sleep on the floor and everyone will be comfortable enough for the night."

The younger men thought it over. Duo was the first to voice his thoughts if the idea.

"I like the idea, Zechs, but then the question is, who shall sleep with who?"

"Well," said Zechs, "I was thinking that you and I could share my bed, and Trowa could take yours. Afterall, we're kind of going out, aren't we?"

Duo blushed bright red, which Trowa thought was immensly funny, and shuffled his feet a little.

"But Zechs, it's not even the third date yet, and you know that noone so much as kiss each other before the third date, evem less go to bed with them." Duo felt some of his good mood come back.

Zechs and Trowa both smirked. Trowa pushed his friend towards the blond man. "Go on Duo. You know you want to." That last part was whispered in Duo's ear. Duo's blush returned, and Duo cursed his ability to blush at almost everything before agreeing with Trowa.

"Allright. Zechs and I bunk together, though all we will be doing is sleeping," here he directed an slightly put-off look in Trowa's direction which was promptly ignored, "and Trowa can have my bed for tonight."

A few hours later, when everyone lay in bed, Duo couldn't seem to find a comfortable position. Finally, Zechs sighed and drew the smaller man into his chest. Duo shyly layed his head on the broad chest and intertwined his legs with the longer ones beside him and drifted off to sleep.

"If you hurt him, Zechs, be certain I'll be coming after you and torture you until you beg for death."

"The same thing goes for you, Trowa."

With that out of the way, the other two men dropped off to sleep, Trowa blissfully alone in the bed, and Zechs almost curled around the other body in his bed.

The next morning, Duo woke up pleasantly warm, and with his head resting on a muscled chest. He raised his head and discovered that he was being intensely watched by a pair of light blue eyes. The beautiful eyes twinkled at him accompined with a smile on an equally beautiful face.

"Morning. Sorry 'bout not giving you any room to move." Duo mentally slapped his forehead. What the hell was that a way to greet his sleeping partner?

Zechs didn't seen to mind though, and Duo happily layed his head back on the surprisingly soft pillow that Zechs made.

"It certainly seems a lot better now when you're awake." Zechs hardly knew what the heck he was saying. The night of close-ness between him and Duo must have affected him somehow.

Duo was amazed. Heero had never complimented him before, in any way at all. 'I really need to stop thinking about him, he ruined my life... or maybe he helped me realize that there are other fish in the sea... other, more handsome and well-mannered fish.'

The long-haired young man leaned up towards Zechs, almost as if to give him a kiss smack on the mouth. Right before the two pairs of lips could meet though, he changed the direction of his head and the kiss landed on the pale cheek.

"Thank you. That was the first complimang I've ever gotten." Duo blushed a little at the wide-eyed, dazed look on Zechs face.

Zechs was stunned. He had never thought that a kiss on his cheek could get the blood flowing in his veins. He saw Duo blush and realized that he must look like a fool. 'Though, he's really adorable with that perticular shade of red.'

"It is I who should thank you Duo, for helping me get rid of the liar I once called my boyfriend."

"But Zechs, you jelped me the same..."

Here Zechs stopped him from saying anything more in a classical way, by kissing him. It wasn't any small, short and shy kiss either, in fact, Duo couldn't belive the wonderful feeling of Zechs mouth caressing his own.

"I hope you love-birds don't mind, but I really don't want to watch the two of you make out first thing in the morning." Trowa said from his bed on the other side of the room.

Duo jumped back and blushed again, this time an even deeper shade of red.

"Well, I can see that you two need to talk, so I'll be in the shower the next half hour."

With that, the unibanged young man gathered a towel and some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. When the lock clicked and the shower started, Duo woke up from his daze.

"I'm really sorry Zechs, I didn't mean to kiss you..."

"Duo, please, it was I who started it. I didn't really get the feeling that you did not want it."

Here, Duo looked a little guilty.

"Really, Zechs, I'm sorry. I mean, you've just broken up with your boyfriend, and you're probably not ready to jump into the next relationship and all..."

"I didn't want it to end with just that one kiss Duo."

Duo shut his mouth with a snap and his eyes widened.

"I've always been fascinated by you, by your looks and your way of doing things, always with a grin and good humor. That's partly why Wufei was angry with me so often, he would notice me looking at you."

Here, Zechs took a deep breath.

"So, please Duo, would you like to go out with me, as a boyfriend candidate?"

Hehe... Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger. It's there to remind me that i have to continue this story.

Hope you liked this chapter! R&R please!

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long (VERY LONG) and slow process of this fic. I just haven't felt like writing for a long while, and then I wrote this chapter little by little, and here it is.

OBS!!!

By the way, would you be terribly upset if Trowa hooks (sp?) up with a girl?

Zechs got a little anxious; surely it wouldn't take this long to answer a simple 'yes' or 'no' question. Besides, this was Duo before him, he shouldn't get so quiet. It was quite worrying. Zechs could see the violet eyes were wider than usual and that his mouth worked to make sound that didn't come out. The blond man made as if to get up from the bed but was stopped by two slim, but strong arms coming around him from behind and encircling him.

Duo almost panicked as he saw Zechs swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and just as he was about to step out of Duo's reach, his mind, which had gone on a short vacation and brought nice souvenirs in form words, and his tongue seemed to come back to his body, and he was able to wrap his arms around the broad back in front of him.

"Of course I'll go out with you Zechs! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me! And I know that sounds very cheesy and we have only known each other for a couple of days, but it's the truth!"

Duo knew that he was rambling and managed to stop himself. He got additional help when the blue-eyed man twisted his body around to kiss him. The kiss lasted longer than it was meant, but neither man could break apart willingly from the sweet lips beneath their own. At last, when the air seemed to have vanished from their lungs they broke apart. They looked at each other while they sucked in great mouthfuls of air.

"I was getting worried when you didn't answer." Zechs said after he got his breathing under control.

"You should be proud! It's not easy to get me tongue-tied." Duo said in a flash of humor, though he was still confused as to why someone like Zechs would want to go out with him.

"While I do feel proud, I'm also wondering about your confusion. I would have thought you would be used to men asking you out."

Guys where actually flocking around him on the few times he'd been out at club's or some restaurant, only regular John Doe's, of course, and sometimes old perverts that just wanted to bed someone about as young as their own sons to prove that they were not getting old just because their hair were getting grey or falling out.

"There's always some guy or other that's tried to get me to go out with them, but there's never been any spark or any other feeling except for indifference and sometimes resentment. The resentment is for my own good looks that just pull the perverts in, of course. Plus, I have to wonder about the state of mind of a former prince of Sanc, asking out a poor street-rat."

Zechs felt himself get angry when the handsome young man in front of him declared himself a street-rat who wasn't worth person with Zechs status while.

"Listen to me, Duo. You are not a street-rat. You are one of the most beautiful young men I have ever met, and I am including some women in that count also. I like your personality, because it is so different from my own and somehow balances me in a way that feels incredibly good."

Duo felt relieved and slightly disbelieving, but couldn't say anything, for his mouth threatened to split in two from the thousand-watt smile that was shining out at Zechs.

"You're a great guy, you know that? I hope you don't let people tell you otherwise."

Zechs smiled self-consciously.

"Likewise, my beautiful one. Come, let us dress before the other pilots track us down and murder us."

Duo's laughter was well worth the slight ache in his chest for remembering that his own former lover was one of the pilots.

"Heero, what should we do about those three? Can we just let them walk away with this injustice done to us?" Wufei was feeling very angry and somewhat hurt by his former lover's breakup and betrayal.

Heero was quiet. He had been sitting in the same chair for over half a day now, both Quatre and Wufei believed it was the shock of Duo talking back to him that way. Heero was not used to being refused by a lover, and certainly not by Duo who was very soft-spoken and gentle towards his loved ones, though his temper flew from time to time.

"Wufei, I think its best if we leave him be for some time. I don't think he's ready to face the fact that he's lost Duo." Quatre had always been one to look at things logically, though sometimes that ability failed him. He was still upset about Trowa's refusal to join in their relationship. What could be better than the five Gundam pilots together in an unbreakable bond with each other?

The two pilots left there partner to brood by himself. They stopped by with dinner, which went untouched, and a message that they went to bed, but still the Japanese man did not acknowledge them. That night was the coldest for the remaining three.

Trowa entered the hotel room only to find the other two curled up asleep in their bed. He smiled softly, it would be a shame to wake them, but they needed to get far away before the other pilots came barging in.

"Duo, Zechs, it's time to wake up."

"…" No result. Trowa knew that Duo was a heavy sleeper and a reluctant to wake, but he had not thought Zechs would be the same. Maybe it was contagious… He tried shaking the shoulder that was closest to him and was rewarded with an elbow that almost poked his eye out. After falling on his ass and cursing loud and clear, which had no effect either, the green-eyed man grabbed the end of the madras and pulled with all his strength until the two in the bed crashed to the floor in a jumble of arms and legs and bare upper bodies. The sheet, unfortunately, did not cover all the 'naughty' parts of the couple, so Trowa shrieked and tried to shield his virgin(or not so virgin) eyes while at the same time informing them that they had missed breakfast AND lunch and would therefore not get anything to eat before they arrived at their new home.

"Home? What home?" came the sleepy question from the younger of the two men on the floor. The older man's mind had woken up enough to be sensible enough to not stare and drool at the naked backside residing only a few centimeters from his own body, but pulled up the sheets so that he and his partner were sufficiently covered for thee third party.

"The home that we're going to check out now, if your Highness would be so kind to rise and shine from his beauty sleep. Come on you two. I have my car parked down in the front, and I'm not waiting any longer than ten minutes before I drive off on my own." Trowa went the few steeps needed to get to the other bed and sat down lightly on the edge.

"The countdown starts… now! 10:00… 9:59…"

The blond man sleepily lifted his head and glanced at his companion before flinging a pillow in the general direction of the talking alarm clock. It missed completely, of course, but what can one expect from a half-sleeping man?

Well, what do you think? As I said, I haven't felt much like writing in a while. That's how I am; I'm slow at writing and posting. Anyway, thanks for reading and for having the patience to stick with the story this far.

Ame


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I'm back! YAY!!! Sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter 7. hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine, only the story.

WARNING: Look out for swearwords.

Have fun reading!

When the three young men arrived at what seemed like a mansion to two of them, dusk had started to fall and they were all too hungry to take the grand tour of the house. They simply went quickly from one room to another, and decided they liked what they saw. At the end of the 'tour' they made a deal with the current owner to come back next morning and take a final look before signing the papers. With a cheery 'bye' and a recommendation to a good restaurant close by, the former Gundam pilots went on their way.

The restaurant was not very crowded, but it seemed like a nice, cozy place for a quiet dinner in the middle of the week. They were shown to a table immediately by a young woman who was a little chubby with red hair in a long braid down her back, like Duo, but a little shorter.

The table they got was placed in the middle of the restaurant and not good for private conversation. When asked, their waitress, the same girl who'd shown them to their table, looked apologetic and informed them that all their tables in the more private section was being used this evening.

"I would not recommend waiting, for there are large parties of what appears to be businessmen in almost all of the tables, which the boss kinda prioritises, with all the money being thrown around in big shows of 'I'm the richest at this table' that usually goes on. The other tables are occupied with old couples who eat slowly and carefully. I'm sorry, but this is the best I can do tonight."

Amazingly, Trowa was the one who answered her.

"It's ok, not really your fault, is it? This table will do for us tonight."

The waitress smiled at him and did her job, asking what drinks they wanted while they waited for their dinner. Zechs had white wine, while Duo ordered a coke, and Trowa settled with tap water. The waitress smiled again and went to get the drinks while looking a little too long at the green-eyed man than necessary. The other two shared a look as Trowa followed the girl with his eyes until she was no longer visible. He turned his attention back to the table with a soft sigh and was a little surprised to both of his companions staring at him with a knowing look while smirking.

"…What?"

The smirks grew on the faces.

"Trowa, my man, I may not know you all that well yet, but I would say you like that girl. What would you say Zechs?

"I would say that Mr. Barton has indeed found himself struck with an arrow of Cupids quiver."

Both Trowa and Duo looked at him strangely before they continued, though he was still staring at his boyfriend.

"And the girl looked about ready to eat you if you had let her." He tore his eyes away from the blond man and waggled his eyebrows at his friend.

"She did not! And even if I did like her, she would have to accept you two being together before I would even begin to think of asking her out." Trowa sounded defensive and a little embarrassed about being so easy to see through. It also showed in his face as there was a faint blush spreading over his nose and cheekbones.

Just then, their drinks arrived and their conversation, or one-sided teasing, was cut off. The red-headed girl lingered a moment at their table, asking if they had decided to order and if everything so far was satisfactory. Again, it was Trowa who answered her questions and the other two occupants at the table faded slightly in the background as the two only had eyes for each other. After a couple of minutes with them only staring into each others eyes without talking, Duo cleared his throat, making them both jump and blush, and made his order. While Duo and Zechs ordered, Trowa eyed his menu quickly and decided on some kind of chicken dish.

"Very well. I'll be right back with your orders." The girl again walked towards the kitchen, and once again the green-eyed man followed her until she was gone. A small sigh escaped him as the girl disappeared, but he didn't dare look towards his table companions. After a few minutes with noting being said, he chanced a peek and wasn't surprised to see the two lovebirds kissing softly. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"What is this?! How can they let fags eat at this restaurant?! I demand that they be removed right at this moment!" That and many more comments suddenly rained down in the small restaurant.

A small, round man came running out from what seemed like an office and started talking to the ones who where complaining the loudest before stopping before the three Gundam pilots.

"I must ask that you leave immediately. This is not 'that kind' of restaurant, sirs. Unnatural things like that are not allowed here." The small, round man was sweating and seemed very nervous.

Before anyone could say something to the small, round man, their waitress came rushing out of the kitchen. Apparently, she heard every comment that had been said or shouted.

"Manager, I don't believe you. How can you say that?! There is absolutely nothing wrong or unnatural about homosexuals!"

"Now, now, if you continue with that kind of attitude your job here is finished." The small, round man was sweating profusely now and wiping his face with a well-used handkerchief that wasn't very helpful.

"I couldn't care less! I'm going to pack my things!" With that, she stomped towards a door on the other side at the restaurant, grumbling angrily. At one table, she plucked up a plate filled with what looked like mashed potatoes, some kind of meat and a lot of gravy and just slammed it down on the head of the snobbish looking old guy who had been eating it before continuing on her way.

The three men looked at each other, then rose.

"You will be hearing about this from my attorney, sir. Refusing to serve gay men, not to mention former war heroes will not look good for you or this place." Zechs really had a way with words. "Good evening."

And then they made their way towards the door, backs proudly straight. They collected their coats and went out into the now dark evening. That was apparently Duo's limit.

"Man! I can't believe the old farts! I didn't think places like this still existed, that shunned gay people. Sure showed me."

The other two looked grim, but refrained from making any comments. Just then the slamming of a door caught their attention. The restaurant's uniform had been exchanged for a couple of black jeans, and a blue shirt. A jacket hung from one arm and a lack backpack from the other.

"Idiots all of them. Going on and on about gays being unnatural. They are fucking unnatural for spitting comments like that. Everyone has the same value. Imbeciles!" she turned around and started walking away. "Man, now what?! I'm already late with the rent, and there's no way I'll be getting any more jobs in this town once words out I'm 'tolerant' with gays. Damnit!" She stopped, put down her backpack and shrugged on her jacket before picking it up again and continued walking.

Had someone looked really carefully, they would have seen the lightbulb going on above Duo's head. Sadly, there was no one watching. 

"Hey, wait up!" He jogged up to the startled girl. "Hey, thanks for defending us, not that we really needed it, but it was nice to know that not everyone in the restaurant is the same."

She smiled at him. "I'm afraid the town's view on the issue is as nice as mine. Most people around here share the views of the people in the restaurant, I'm very sorry to say."

The other two had come up the talking pair. The guys all smiled and introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amanda."

"Say, Amanda. You seem to know this town fairly well…" Duo began.

She interrupted him by snorting, "I would hope so, I grew up here."

Duo beamed at her. "Good, then you should know some fast food joint that we can visit right? Right. Let's go!" He started to walk, dragging Zechs with him.

Amanda looked at Trowa. "Does he do that often?"

"What, deciding for other people without listening? All the time. After a while, you get used to it."

"I see… well, better not keep them waiting then, come on, I know the greatest pizza joint you've ever heard of."

The two set off after the couple in front of them, talking about some thing or another.

That's it for chapter 7 folks. Not many chaps left before this fic ends. I probably won't be writing a sequel, since I've found out the hard way that they don't turn up good. Anyway, please R&R

Ame


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, I don't know why I haven't written or updated for so long, I simply don't get around to writing. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review! Ame

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pizza was greatly enjoyed by the former pilots, though Trowa spent most of the evening gazing at Amanda, who, at Duo's urging, told them what she knew about the town. The four were seated at a booth, Duo and Trowa on one side and Amanda and Zechs on the other.

"The thing is, I've lived in this town all my life, but I'm not very good at orienting myself here, or anywhere else for that matter. I know there are, like, two clubs and a pub here, and a lot of restaurants, but most of them I can't find the way to if it was lit up by a neon green light all the way."

"That sound tough," Duo commented, "how do you manage if you want to have fun?"

"Well, fun for me is not going out clubbing or dancing. I like to read and write, and sing even though it sounds horrible, music is a great interest, especially modern Japanese music. I know where to go to find the library and the video rent house and that's almost enough for me to manage."

Duo smiled devilishly. "Sounds like someone I know. They also like to read and watch movies, hates clubbing to an extent where they feigning being sick to get out of it. Sound familiar, Trowa?"

Trowa blushed slightly, "It was one time, after we had to eat your cooking Duo, I'm surprised any of the others didn't feel anything weird."

Both Zechs and Amanda smiled at the exchange between the other two.

"Duo seems to think that Trowa likes you. What would you say to that?" Zechs said quietly.

Amanda blushed bright red. "Well, T-that's nice, but I don't know, I mean I haven't known him, or you guys, for long, a couple of hours at most. I mean, for all I know, you could be a bunch of criminals or murderers. I'm not trying to be mean, but that's reality as I see it. Don't give your trust lightly."

"Don't you believe in love at first sight? I didn't until I met Duo, and learned how foolish I was to not have recognised for what it was in the beginning of our friendship. That could have spared us both a lot of pain." Zechs turned into himself for a moment before pulling himself back to the present and the matter at hand. "And about the criminal thing, don't you watch the news? You should know us, we are pretty famous if I may say so myself."

Before the red-head could answer, the were interrupted.

"Hey, sexy, me and Trowa need to go to the can, wanna come? Or can you hold it until we get home?"

"Now that you mention it, I feel quite pressed to visit the bathroom myself. Excuse me."

He rose and Amanda rose to let him out of the booth. "I'll just wait here. Have fun!" She said with a smile and a little wave of her hand. Trowa found himself returning the wave with one of his own and blushed before turning and walking to the loo.

"So, Trowa, why aren't you talking with her more? She keeps sending you little looks all the time." Duo seemed kind of impatient with his green-eyed friend.

Trowa seemed to hesitate. "Well, I don't really know what I should talk about with her."

"Just start up a conversation and then it will take care of itself. It's not that hard, you talk to me all the time."

"That's because we've known each other for a long time, Duo, don't you remember the first months we spent together?"

Duo looked as if he were thinking really hard to remember. "Oh yeah, you were real quiet and stoic. Almost looked as if you were shy or just really disliked conversation."

"I have trouble with words. I'm no good at expressing myself and I'm always embarrassing myself and saying the wrong things." Trowa looked really worried.

"Trowa, my man, some people are like that. Chances are that your girl in there," here Trowa snorted and blushed, "have the same problem as you. If you haven't noticed, she hasn't said much either. She only talked when Zechs started asking her about you."

The unibanged pilot felt surprised. Indeed, he hadn't noticed. "Duo, do you think that maybe she's shy too?"

The braided teen shrugged and grinned, "There's always a possibility. It sure seems that way to me though. But for now I think she believes that we snuck out the window or something, we've been gone too long. Come on, let's go back. And don't worry about what to say, if nothing good comes to mind just babble about something insignificant and she will feel more at ease and talk to you."

The three guys made their way back to the table to find it empty. Trowa looked crestfallen. His first real crush had left before he'd had a chance with her.

Zechs and Duo looked at their friend sadly, but began collecting their stuff and paid the check before leading the unibanged towards the door. They had just gotten outside when they heard it. Someone was getting beat up. They followed the sound to a close alley and peered in carefully. There was Amanda, getting punched by two guys twice her own size.

"We hear you like fags, well we are many in this town that disagree with that, as I'm sure you'll find out soon enough _dear._"

"Dammit Rob," the girl coughed out, "the town is freaking twisted with views like that, and you know it!" That line earned her another punch to the stomach, and she groaned in pain before lying still on the ground.

"Shit, man, she passed out!" The other guy seemed nervous and he soon had good reason to be.

The three Gundam Pilots strode casually into the alley, Trowa seething with anger. "Well, well, what have we here, three fags I take it?!" The one called Rob did the talking while the nervous guy just looked like he wanted to run and hide in a dumpster somewhere far away from the three imposing men before him.

"Hey, Tro, I don't really think they know exactly who they're dealing with, do you?"

"Why I don't know, Duo, how about you Zechs?"

The big blonde crossed his arms and pretended to scrutinize the two teenagers before him.

"Hmm, probably not, since they seem eager to fight us, but perhaps they should have done their homework better."

Duo nodded his head in agreement to his lover's words. "Amen to that fellow Gundam Pilots."

The abusers eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets, "G-G-Gundam Pilots?!" They suddenly looked ready to cry or pee their pants, or both.

Zechs looked disgusted, "Get out of here, cowards." The two guys ran like a bat out of hell when they got past the pilots. Trowa glared and even growled at them when they passed which made them run like they'd never run before.

When they were gone, Trowa hurried to the fallen girl. "Amanda, can you hear me? You have to wake up now. Amanda?"

Amanda's eyelids started to flutter before she opened her eyes with a frown and a groan of pain as her stomach protested against any movement.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" She whispered, trying to not clenching her stomach muscles at all.

"I'm so glad you're all right, Amanda." Trowa exclaimed before suddenly leaning down and kissing her, full on the lips."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, What did you think of this chapter? Again I'm sorry about the long wait. Ame


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, last chapter of the story! Finally it ends. Hope you enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girl's eyes opened wide, and she squeaked at the kiss, but soon leaned in and returned it, closing her eyes. Duo grinned and turned to his companion.

"Hey, Zechsy, I think it's time for you and me to make like a tree and leave." The blond noble turned his back on the two on the ground, blushing.

"You are absolutely right, dear." Both of Duo's eyebrows rose, "Dear?! Where did that come from?"

Zechs flushed harder "Well, I figured, you are always calling me this and that, so I get to call you something sweet in return."

They started to leave, but not before Duo yelled back that they were leaving, making the couple end their kiss and look very shy, both of them, though with a smile on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the hotel, the handsome couple started discussing their future.

"Somehow, I don't think this is 'our' town, know what I mean?"

The older man nodded in agreement. "Yes, it shows quite clearly that they care nothing for homosexuals. I would prefer to live in a town that doesn't think me a monster every time I walk on the streets."

"We have to discuss this with Trowa… I don't think he'd be so happy to leave his crush just when they've found each other."

Zeechs blinked. "Duo, have you ever thought that maybe Trowa wants to stay here, with his girlfriend?" He said, not unkindly, since the two brunettes had become such good friends in the short time they had spent together.

Duo looked surprised at that, then troubled. "No, I hadn't. Zechs, what if he wants to stay here, what do we do?"

"We should let him Duo, he's not chained to us, neither are we chained to him."

Duo started to tear up. "But, I don't want to leave him. He's my best friend!"

Zechs took his smaller lover in a warm embrace. "It wouldn't be forever, love. We would still see each other from time to time."

The braided pilot sniffed. "But I want to see him at least once every week. Not only on vacation or holidays." We was beginning to calm down.

Before Zechs answered, said banged pilot stepped inside the room. When he saw Duo, he understood that something was terribly wrong. It became even more obvious when said pilot flung himself into his arms and nearly crushed his lungs.

"Duo," he wheezed. "I can't breathe."

"I'm sorry Trowa." He immediately loosened his grip on his friend, but didn't let go.

"Waaaahhhhhhh!!! I don't want you to go!"

Trowa's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the outcry. He looked at Zechs to see the big man making his way toward them. The blond wrapped his arms around both of the younger men and held on.

"Duo is afraid of you staying here with your girlfriend while we move somewhere else." Was whispered into the unibanged pilot's ear.

"Duo, you don't need to feel that way. I'm coming with you, and so is Amanda. We're going to look for an apartment near you guys. She doesn't want to stay here any longer than you or me."

Duo looked up at him, tears running down his cheeks. "Really? Why would you do that?"

Trowa wiped the tear tracks away with his thumb and smiled. "Well, you are my best friend, and I couldn't live where everyone wants you dead for being gay. Same with Amanda. She is going to miss her family, but this place is killing her. That's what she told me."

He leaned down and placed a kiss on Duo's mouth. "That was completely platonic, just a best-friend kinda thing." The banged pilot said, when Zechs arms were becoming a little too tight for his comfort.

"I hope so, because I'm not letting Duo go. Ever." The blond man said, looking square into the eyes of Trowa. Trowa smiled at the serious gleam in his eye.

"Good, you'd be a fool if you did." With that, he wiggled out of the embrace and moved towards the bathroom. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Duo looked at his lover. "We should also be getting to bed. We're house shopping tomorrow, remember?"

The tall pilot bent and kissed him hard, tongue sneaking between his lover's lips. Duo moaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three years later…

In a church stood Trowa and a pregnant Amanda, dressed as best man and brides maid. Beside Trowa stood a nervous Zechs, looking very handsome in a black suit. Coming down the aisle where Duo, just as handsome in his white suit and unbraided hair falling down his back. He took his place next to Zechs and the priest begun…

"Today we have gathered in this place of natural beauty to be joyful, in celebration of the relationship of Zechs Merquise and Duo Maxwell. By their commitment to marry each other, they are saying yes to love, yes to caring, yes to the family. May the spirit of God–which is in the blue sky, in the wind, and in the fresh smells of the Earth–enter your bodies, fill your hearts, and bless your lives.

Have you come here in the midst of these natural surroundings to affirm your commitment to each other?"

Zechs and Duo answered, smiling  
"We have."

The priest continued;  
"Please share your vows with each other"

Zechs went first.

I" promise to live with you, to encourage and celebrate your growth and fulfillment through all the changes of our lives, and to be your faithful husband. May respect for ourselves, for each other and for the earth continue to be the cornerstone of our lives together."

Duo, with tears in his eyes, repeated the vows.

"I promise to live with you, to encourage and celebrate your growth and fulfillment through all the changes of our lives, and to be your faithful wife. May respect for ourselves, for each other and for the earth continue to be the cornerstone of our lives together.""What do you give to each other as a symbol of this pledge?" The priest asked the couple.

Zechs took a simple gold band from his best man and slid it to place on Duo's ringfinger.

"I give you this ring, and I welcome you into my life as the companion of my days."

Duo took an identical band from Amanda and placed on Zechs finger.

"I give you this ring, and I welcome you into my life as the companion of my days."

The priest concluded;  
"These two people have been drawn together by their love for each other. May they practice self-discipline and patience throughout their marriage, for these are essential to lasting love. May they continue to trust each other, for trust is the foundation on which all love is built.

Since Zechs and Duo have pledged their love and commitment to each other before these witnesses, I declare that they are husband and wife.

Congratulations! You may kiss."1

The couple did just that, to cheerful applause and some wolf whistles from their closest friends.

And they lives happily ever after!

Owari.

If you wonder what happened to Heero, Quatre and Wufei, well… Wufei came to realize how foolish he was and went to join the Preventers. He later married Sally Po and lived happy with her. Heero confessed his sins to Relena, who of course took him back and later married him. He despises his wife and don't have sex with her, since he's gay. He lives a miserable life and will continue to do so. Quatre continued to have sex with anything walking on two legs and later four legs. He contracted some sort of incurable disease and die before he's 35.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First of all, sorry if the ending was awful. I liked it anyway

I hope you enjoyed this story, there will NOT be a sequel to this. It's good as it is. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and comments.

Ame.

1 A nice site


End file.
